


A birthday surprise

by wetmisfire



Series: Get down, make love - Johnica Smutty oneshots [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sex, don't let him find this pls, how Cam was made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetmisfire/pseuds/wetmisfire
Summary: What a coincidence Cameron was born almost nine months after Veronica's birthday, isn’t it?
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Get down, make love - Johnica Smutty oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this on Veronica's birthday but I'm slow af what's new anyway..enjoy!!

Veronica's 43rd birthday was celebrated that night, she wasn't in the mood for anything big in particular, so instead John and the kids organized a small dinner inviting Veronica's mom, two out of her four siblings, and a couple of closest friends who could travel to South London. One, to greet Veronica, and two, to finally meet the new addition to the Deacon family: Luke, who was born two months ago.

John and Veronica didn't plan to add a new member to their family but given the circumstances the pain and the grief of losing each a beloved one brought them closer in seek of comfort in each other until they were blessed with a surprise that 10 years ago they agreed wouldn't be part of their lives anymore but they were happy with Luke entering their lives nonetheless.

After the dinner Veronica went upstairs to feed Luke, John stayed in the living room to farewell the guests while the kids helped out tidying up the house; Robert and Michael cleaned up and took out the trash, and Laura and Joshua did the dishes and put everything in place. They were done quickly and parted to their rooms to rest. So did John after turning off the lights, eager to check on Veronica and Luke.

To his surprise both were still awake, Veronica was laying in bed with Luke resting on her shoulder. Luke’s brown eyes looked at John with curiosity, while Veronica gently patted his back to induce a burp.

"How's the little man doing?" John gently stroked the baby’s cheek. As he did, a small burp escaped the tiny mouth making John chuckle.

"Finally his gases are gone. Would you help me put him to sleep?" Veronica said

"Sure" John replied

"Come on, Luke. Now that your tummy is stuffed is time to let mommy rest” John took Luke from Veronica and gently swung him in his arm, pacing around the room to make him fall asleep. Veronica laid down on the bed to rest, she must confess although having the experience, the energy that a baby consumes is too much for her. In her early 40s she feels too worn out for a baby that she didn’t even expect at all, she was more than certain now that this would be their last child.

Veronica smiled as she watched the scene, seeing John so happy to be a father again filled her heart with love.

It didn't take long before Luke was yawning and rubbing his face with his hands. 

Luke fell asleep within minutes, as he did every time his dad held him. 

Carefully John put Luke in the crib and went to bed with Veronica.

"That was easy," he said with a toothy smile as he crawled into bed with his wife. 

"Of course, he always falls asleep quickly with you. He must feel so relaxed in those strong arms of yours” Veronica jested

“Maybe… wanna find out?” John said, opening his arms for her to cuddle in. As she did, he embraced her tight against him and kissed her forehead. A satisfied hum escaped her lips as she nested in his arms.

“Did you have a good birthday?” 

“I did. Thanks to you and the kids everything was lovely”

“Isn’t it anything left to end this birthday?”

“What?”

“You know, the one thing we always do on each other’s birthdays, our anniversary, Valentine…” John wiggled his eyebrows and grinned mischievously.

Veronica understood quickly, “John! We can’t do it with Luke here”

“Come on! He’s sleeping in that crib he won’t even know what we’re doing. And we can do it under the blanket for more _privacy_ ”

Is not that she doesn’t want it, since they had the baby, they haven’t got much room for intimacy. One, because the six weeks period of post-natal abstinence was barely enough for her to recover, the last time they had sex was on their anniversary. That night they hired two nannies and left John's mom in charge to make sure they could have a nice evening out by themselves with no worries, and it was a lovely night except she still felt a bit sore when it came to doing the deed. By now she feels way better but she can’t deny it feels awkward to do it in the same room where her baby sleeps.

Before she gave it any second thought, John gently lifted her chin and kissed her deep and slowly, then his hand traveled to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Veronica couldn’t resist anymore and she gave in to the kiss. It's hard for her to believe despite the fact that she felt like a mess, John would still be aroused. Either he has a way too high sex drive or loves her too much, though she is quite certain it is both. 

John can't deny that he still finds Veronica as attractive and desirable as he did 20 years ago, if anything her maturity gave her a new appeal that drives him crazy.

She clung to his neck and pulled him closer towards her, allowing him to kiss her deeper. He grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it over them.

Veronica broke the kiss to breathe, while John began to kiss her neck and collarbone "You'll make sure to keep the blanket won't slide off, right?" 

“I’ll do… If you make sure to stay quiet" he replied with a grin. Veronica bit her lip and both started to take off their clothes. One by one each garment came off from under the blanket and landed on the floor.

///

A few minutes later, the things were steaming hot under that cozy blanket. John and Veronica grasped to each other, devouring themselves in a fervid kiss, which was the way they’ve mastered over the years to keep their “bedroom action” away from the kids’ hearing. And they also like it because it feels more intimate. 

John was making love to his wife in a soft sweet way, without rushing and not make any shaking sounds that might wake up Luke. A few weeks ago Veronica would appreciate it but now she felt better and she now realized how bad she misses being pounded.

“Ooh, John… harder” Veronica pleated softly. She clung tight to his body, waiting for him to speed up.

“But I don’t want to hurt you like last time” 

“I’m alright baby, you can never hurt me”

John didn’t want to let her down, not only because it was her birthday, but because to him, her pleasure has always been more important than his. So he grabbed her leg and thrusted harder into her. Always being careful not doing too much noise.

Veronica threw her head back and did everything she could to contain her moans. Her orgasm was so close, she was scared she could shriek out her pleasure. She clung to John’s neck and bit his shoulder as she felt her walls contracting. 

The clasp on his cock and her hard bite was enough to send John to his own extasis right after. 

  
////

  
“You pulled out on time, right?” Veronica asked him after a few minutes of silence, immersed in her thoughts as her head laid on his naked chest.

“I’m pretty sure I did. Are you worried?”

“You know I’m not taking birth control because I’m breastfeeding. You better have not _misfired_

"Come on baby... It's been almost 20 whole years of that joke. I'm telling you, I pulled out on time."

///

_\- Two months later -_

"WHAT?!"

The kids, who were gathered by their parents in the living room, exclaimed in unison with their jaws dropped to the floor, immediately after their mom told them the news.

"Yep. I'm pregnant… again" Veronica said with an awkward smile.

"Seriously?! This blob can't even crawl yet and you two got another one?" said Robert holding Luke in his arms, who - oblivious to the news - just kept chewing his pacifier.

Laura nodded, “Yeah mum... is it even healthy for you? I mean, the fact that you had Luke at your age is impressive enough, but now another one?! Within less than a year,” she said with a pitch of concern

“Excuse me, miss? What about my age?” Veronica pretended to be offended “...I got a checkout and everything was fine so far, let’s pray it stays that way until it is born” she rubbed her belly and gave John a smile, who smiled back and pulled her closer placing his arm over her shoulders. 

"Alright but it better be a girl. Just for a little change of chromosomes in this family." Laura rolled her eyes.

"More like it better be the last one. Congratulations but seriously dad, leave mum alone." Michael frowned with his arms crossed. 

John and Veronica looked at each other, knowing well it was going to be a shock for their kids as much as it was for them "Well, it’s ok we know you’re all as happy as us with this new baby, right, Josh?” John asked his young child who seemed quieter than the rest. 

Joshua, who until now was just hearing his older siblings, had a genuine smile of happiness on his face. He was excited to have another little brother or sister.

“Yes! I can’t wait to play with the baby. I’ll teach him and Luke how to play videogames!” he exclaimed.

“Of course you will, honey,” Veronica said tenderly caressing his cheek.

“Not if you can’t beat me, Josh!” Michael grabbed the remote of their Super Nintendo and Joshua did the same to resume the game that their parents interrupted.

John and Veronica knew it was one of a challenge that was coming for them. Raising two babies at the same time is not something they expected to do in their early 40's with other four grown-up kids that also needed their attention. But that's what life is about, to expect the unexpected and embrace the charming chaos that life can bring sometimes. And John and Veronica couldn’t be happier with the lovely chaos their big family of eight brings every day.


End file.
